


Sheldon and Penny- Still There For Me

by StaceyDawe



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: Disney Songs, Fanvids, Gen, Platonic Female/Male Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 18:16:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19873963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StaceyDawe/pseuds/StaceyDawe
Summary: An exploration of Sheldon and Penny's friendship and how they're always there for each other even when they get on each other's nerves. NOT intended as a romantic video, but one could look at it that way.





	Sheldon and Penny- Still There For Me




End file.
